Me And My New 'Friends'
by ZachAttack11
Summary: -CANCELED-
1. Prologue

**Man this was fun to write. I'm glad I'm doing this. I had this idea and asked one of my reviewers if I should and he (or she because idk) said I should so I am. Shout out to venomousbook38. He also gave me ideas. So shout out! This takes place after the chapters before the important announcement on each of the stories. Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters. I also don't own any brands or songs if they show up.**

"What do you think of the chapter guys?" I asked. "I still can't believe what happened." Bonnie said. I was confused so I asked, "Why can't you believe what happened?"

"The chapter is just intense." Fred said. I waited for more reactions. Nothing. I waited a minute. Silence. I sigh. "Well this is ZachAttack11 signing off!" I turned off the recorder.

I got out of my chair. "Well I guess I'm going to bed and Bonnie don't try to make another chapter, ok?" I waited one second before Bonnie said, "Ok" I nodded. Satisfied I flopped onto bed. Living with animatronics and three other guys are tiring.

 **A Week Earlier**

I walked inside my house to be met by my Labrador Retriever. "Hi Clair!" after a minute of petting I made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed a frozen TV dinner and put it in the microwave. BOOM! I thought the microwave exploded or something. I ran back to the kitchen. The microwave was fine. The noise sounded like it came from m- BOOM! I ran to my bedroom.

I hesitated when I reached the door. I heard voices on the other side. Did some one use TNT to break in? I listened a little closer. "Hey there are the Toys!" Toys? "Who are the Toys?" "Hey Bonnie!" A girl voice? Why was there a girl who broke in? Wait Bonnie!? "Hey TC! Thomas these are the Toys" Thomas? He was one of my characters also TC who's Toy Chica, can't let that distract me. "Am I the only one concerned that we have no idea where we are?" "Huh... Yeah where are we?" I thought it was the best time so I opened the door not ready for what I faced.

"Wha-!" I stopped. I stared at the scene before me. Let me tell you what I saw. Well first off there was no damage and second there were eight animatronics and two people. The animatronics were Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Foxy, Toy Foxy(Who was repaired), Freddy, and Toy Freddy. I recognized them immediately.

The humans I didn't recognize at all. There was one who was slightly taller than the other one and had a camouflage hat with sunglasses on top. Like mine. He also had a bright orange jacket. The other one had a uniform which had a logo that said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"

I just stood there taking in the scene, and they stood staring at me. no-one said anything no-one moved. I wanted to but I couldn't. No man or machine broke the silence. It was animal.

"Bark!" Clair ran past me towards the group. "Clair!" I exclaimed. She went to Bonnie and started barking her head off. Everyone now stared at Clair. Bonnie knelt down to do something.

I slammed the door shut and ran to my living-room. I sat on my couch thinking over what I saw. Well first off THE FREAKING ANIMATRONICS ARE HERE IN REAL LIFE! I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Clair is probably dead by now. But why was there other people there and the animatronics weren't killing them.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jumped a little. What was that? Ah, my microwave. I went to the kitchen. I stared at the microwave. Should I leave? Should I stay? A million other thoughts were swimming in my head. I got the TV meal out and sat on my couch. I began eating but I looked behind my back whenever I hear the faintest sounds.

I need to get to my chapters. I guess I won't. I just got home from visiting my mother who was in the hospital. I grabbed my iPad going to tell my viewers what happened. I mentally face-palmed. What was I going to tell them? That the animatronics from the first and second game are in my house plus some random guys. I groan. What do I do now? One word popped in my mind. sleep.

No! I'm not going to do that. What if they kill me in my sleep? I didn't want to sleep even though it was the best thing for me right now. I haven't slept at all last night because I was a the hospital the whole time. I then went to work, then hospital again, and now I'm here. I was planning to make a chapter then sleep-in, I didn't have work tomorrow so it was fine.

I put up a fight. But I lost the battle. darkness swarmed around me. I tried to escape it. But I just stopped knowing I lost. As sleep consumed me my last thought was, "I really need a coffee maker."

* * *

We finally got a game plan. After an hour of planning we got it. We still had lots of questions though. We found a calendar that said it was 2015. We don't know why but Alex celebrated when he saw that. Bon had cried oil when that random guy ran. Who wouldn't? So we agreed to make him our "Friend" as Bon put it. I don't see why but I feel like that guy is important to us. Not in that way but different. It's weird.

"I can't help it. I'm checking his computer." Alex said. I followed him, ready to stop him if he tries to change something. Luckily there wasn't a password. I peered through the apps. Alex was the only one not amazed of how hi-tech it was. Three games caught my eye. It was labeled Five Nights at Freddy's there were three of them.

Alex was practically bouncing in his seat when he saw that. I noticed that there were tabs already open at the bottom. I pointed them out. We opened the giant e and saw what was on screen. Account, Publish, Private Messaging, exc... Alex clicked Publish and tabs came from the bottom of that. Alex then clicked About. I could only read the text for two seconds before he clicked away. He clicked Manage stories. Two stories popped up on screen. "Lets try The Music Lover." Bonnie said pointing at the screen.

Alex read the description out loud. "It's my name." I exclaimed, surprised. Alex clicked the name of the story and words popped up. We began reading. It was terrifying. Everything that happened in the story happened in real life. The Toys and Alex were unfazed. We finished. There was an important announcement but I didn't read it. We told that everything was the same even to the thoughts. Alex laughed in my face. "Yeah right." He kept saying.

"Wait there's another story." Chica pointed out. I got the mouse and clicked out. The other one was The Times. It had Alex's name. "This is yours" I gave the mouse to Alex. I watched him as read the prologue his skin turned pale in the second sentence.

After he finished he actually read the Important Announcement. "Guy's our writer is going through hard times." I was confused. "What do you mean, our, writer." "Don't you see?! We're just a story! A piece of paper. People read US and either hate it or like us. We're not real!" That struck hard. But it made sense. Everything that happened did seem too surreal. "Didn't anybody else have that weird feeling when we saw that guy?" I nodded and so did everyone else. Clair even barked. "Then how are we here?" Freddy asked seriously.

"That's one thing I don't know. But I do know that I'm coming out of this room right now!" Alex fast-walked out of the room leaving all of us stunned with the information we just got. I was the first one to walk out after him. I found him staring at something.

I walked up to him. I looked to whatever he was staring at. It was a sleeping body. "Dude that's creepy." I said giving him a light shove. "How is that creepy?"

"Well your just staring at someone who's sleeping." I replied. "I think your overacting dude."

"I guess your right... Hey why don't we see if we can find anything else on our stories." Alex said. I nodded. I'm going to have to get used to that. We walked down the hallway toward the computer and ran into Bonnie.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. "We're going to see if we can find anything else on our stories." Alex said. Bonnie nodded and kept walking down the hallway. We entered the room. We went to the computer immediately.

There was another tab so we clicked on it. It was program called notes so we searched around the notes that were posted in the program. We found a separate tab in the program labeled Characters, we clicked on it. There was so many things in it. It mostly revolved me and Alex. I had 11 pages while Alex had 9. We had everything to Backstory to things we hate and like, there were also stories to the things we hate and like explaining why we like/hate that thing. It was amazing.

 **(A/N I know this might sound like bragging but it isn't. I don't have it THAT complex. But I'm making it like that to make them believe.)**

* * *

I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm so angry! I need to calm down. I'm in a endless void. I'm always like this when I sleep so I have grown used to it. But it's just that. An endless void. The only thing you can do is walk around. No dreams, no nightmares. I don't know why I'm always like this but I am. I can't wake up. Most of the time I can just control when I wake up but I can't now. It's because I need the sleep. My body is controlling it so I get enough sleep. I sigh. Another thing that is weird is that I can feel whatever is happening to my real body in the real world. So I feel the couch cushions on my back.

I start to walk around the void. The cushions still on my back. I feel something move next to my real body. I focus my hearing to the real world. I heard machinery moving close to me. Oh no! They got to me! Wake up! Wake up! damn it, wake up! It won't let me. I feel being picked up.

Where are they going to take me! I pace around the void with the new feeling on my body. Ok stay calm, maybe it's someone else. Like-like... I'm going to die. I feel being laid down on something, soft? What? I continue to pace around. My head is on something more soft than the couch cushions. The rest of my body is on the couch cushions I can tell, But what is my head on? Whatever it's on is soft and... warm?

It feels good but I get back to the situation at hand. I focus my feeling. It feels like, fur? I gasp. They put my head on my dead dog! I'm going to kill them if I make out alive.

A new feeling goes on me. I panic. It's as soft as what's my head on, but it wraps around my shoulders. What's going on?! I need to wake up! I tried again but failed. Ok, what might this soft. I start thinking of things that might. A rug? No. Umm. I gasp. Is it one of the animatronics!? I start thinking of them. There's just not enough proof to say it was them. What about when I saw them?

Well they looked the same as they did in the game but they did look, how to put it? Poofier. What about the two guys I saw maybe they'll give me clues. I think of what they look like. They strangely looked like my characters if I imagine them. They looked exactly like my characters! Everything matches! Well, everything that I got from looking at them matches like how they look and clothes.

So if, somehow they're my OC's in my fanfictions how did they get here. I sigh. That's for another time. So let me think to my notes on the animatronics. Ummm, Oh yeah! I made them have fake fur so they are more kid friendly. I even gave the Toys some fur, but less than the original. Ok, so I'm on one of the animatronics from the first game. But not Chica. She has feathers.

So if their from my fanfictions, somehow. Then I have nothing to worry about. I made the animatronics friendly so far. I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. I sigh. I'm safe. It will be fun talking to my characters. It going to take a long time explaining everything to them but after that writing will be a breeze.

Something clicked inside my mind signaling that I could wake up when I wanted too. But I stayed put. Now that I knew that it was safe I could do what I want. The good thing about being in this void is that you could do anything! Yeah I was lying earlier. You can have dreams, but I don't call it that. In dreams you don't do anything that is actually happening, you just think it, but in this. Makes a fire-truck appear infront of me. You actually do it! You can't catch me cops! I drive off farther in the void as police cars chase me.

* * *

I learned a lot. Even though everything that I learned I already knew. I was walking down the hall talking to Alex about what we found. "Hey what is Bonnie doing?" Alex asked. I glanced ahead of us. Bonnie was sitting down on the couch. His shoulders, head, and ears sticking out. "He's sitting down." I replied to Alex. "Yeah, but he's sitting down on the same couch as our writer." Alex said. I groaned. "So what? And stop saying Our Writer like he's a god or something. He has a name you know." I exclaimed. We walked in the room and Alex immediately peered at the couch. His jaw dropped. Confused I looked over and saw Bonnie with a sleeping Zach on him.

We don't know if his name is Zach but we're calling him that because his username is ZachAttack11. He said on his profile that it wasn't his real name but we call him that now anyway.

I was shocked and so was Alex. "What?" Bonnie said. "What are you doing!" Alex whisper-screamed not wanting to do anything worse, but I saw his eyes open a bit. No-one else noticed and Alex and Bonnie kept whisper-yelling at each other. Zach looked like he was holding in a laugh. I wanted to laugh as well, but I held it in. Actually I couldn't. I started laughing. Alex gave me a look and Zach laughed because of it. Bonnie was surprised and let go of Zach. He rolled of the couch still laughing. He got up. Alex looked like he was seeing a zombie come from a grave.

"Man, you guys are hilarious." Zach said. Bonnie got up then towering over them all but I didn't even mind, I'm used to it. "You're our writer." Alex said.

"Hmm, you figured that out, that's cool. And don't call me that, just call me Zach." Zach said walking past us. "Just be your self, like always." We followed him to his bedroom not sure what was going to happen know. So I asked. "What do we do now?" He paused for a second, thinking.

"I don't know." He said pushing the bedroom door open.

 **That was so fun to write, but it took forever! 2,809 is how many words their are above this. Well here's the beginning. I have to go sleep right now. See you in my void! This is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


	2. Living with Animatronics

Hey **guys I survived the wrath of TF. I'm making this story now with the help with Bonnie, Bon, Alex, and Thomas.**

 **Bonnie: "Yes it's all of us on this story. We're helping to make it better. What I mean by that is to make more to what actually happened."**

 **Thomas: "Yep"**

 **Me: "Might as well get this started."**

 **Bon: "Disclaimer: Zach doesn't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of it's characters. The only characters he owns are Alex and Thomas. Zach also doesn't own any brands or songs if they show up."**

 **Alex: "Lets do this! I never made a chapter before!"**

 **Me: "Yep, lets go. Also we're doing POV's now. Lets go!"**

 **\Alex's POV/**

"What is there to do around here except to watch TV?!" I asked to no one in particular. Zach was making a chapter now and me and the rest were free to do anything if we just don't leave the house.

"Do you want to play Monopoly?" Bon asked in his cheerful voice. I had nothing to do so I said. "Sure, but we need more people to play with us." Bon nodded. He motioned him to follow him so I did. At the end we got Thomas, Chica, TC, and Foxy. Thomas was the banker so I was stuck to play with the animatronics. We settled down in the spare bedroom and started playing.

 **a hour later.**

"Oh no" I landed on one of Bon's property. The one which was LOADED, with bills. I went bankrupt. "Dang it!" I yelled. I didn't have that much money in the game anyway, I knew this would happen sometime. Bon laughed and took all my money. I groaned. "What can I do now?" I asked. "Watch" Thomas replied.

I took his opinion and watched the game. Foxy had the most money, which was surprising. He always fumbled when he placed the houses and payed or took money. He did have a hook for a hand. Chica and TC teamed up. I didn't even know it was possible. They always shared money when they were in a pickle, and if they landed on the each others property and had to pay rent, Chica or TC would give the money back.

I face-palmed. They were obviously cheating but no one did anything about it. I got tired of watching and set out for something to do. I found Zach's iPad and turned it on. There was just basic apps. Camera, Calendar, exc. Did he have any games? I noticed two whit dots at the bottom. One being brighter than the other. I realized there were two pages.

I slid the screen left to right. Sure enough there was games on the screen. He had Five Nights at Freddy's on his iPad as well. He must really like that game. I clicked it.

He was at night four. Not wanting to make Zach mad by starting a new game I clicked night four. I played until I made it to 3:00, Bonnie sat down next to me. I noticed him and felt weird playing the game.

Yesterday, when we first met Zach. We had a big talk about how Five Nights at Freddy's was a game. Me and Zach being the "Teachers".

Bonnie was watching me play. I jumped when Bonnie appeared in the doorway. I clicked the door button only to be met with a button sound signaling the door was broken. Knowing I was dead I went to the camera and went out. Bonnie jumpscared the screen. Bonnie screamed a little when it happened. I broke out laughing.

When I stopped laughing I peered at Bonnie and said, "You were scared by yourself!" Bonnie just shrugged and said, "Well, I know how the nightguard felt." I stared at him after he made that remark. I scooted away from him. He chuckled. I realized he was just kidding.

I sighed and went back to the game. After six more tries I gave up on beating it. A idea came up in my mind. I gave the iPad to Bonnie and smirked. "Bet, you can't beat the forth night." I challenged. "Yeah right. I'll do it on the first try." He replied. He began playing while I watched him.

He played it without breaking a sweat. If animatronics could sweat. He made it to 5:00 and the power went out. Bonnie dropped iPad on his lap and didn't move anything on the screen. He was buying time by not moving. I heard Freddy's jingle, I couldn't see it because the camera wasn't faced that way. It stopped and it turned dark. I heard footsteps like always. I peered at Bonnie smirking.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

I stared at the screen in amazement. Kids cheering were heard. It went on to the Fifth night. Bonnie went out app and gave the iPad to me. "How?" I breathed. "I'm from the game. I know how to beat it." He replied.

I groaned. "Hey guys Zach wants us for a minute." I heard Thomas say behind me. I got up. "Why?" I asked as I walked towards the hallway. He just shrugged.

We walked in to see that everybody was already there. "What do you need?" Thomas asked. "I need you all to read my latest chapter of The Music Lover." Zach replied. Another chapter cool. He rolled his chair out of the way of his desk to give us room.

After we read the chapter I could tell people were mad. "I can't believe you made me have a crush on Alex!" Chica yelled. I didn't like that either so I said, "Yeah, seriously dude." I didn't yell like Chica did but I was mad.

"Quit your whining." Zach said to us. I wanted to laugh at that comment but Bonnie asked, "Who's Brad though?" That one was easy for me. I'll tell him later.

"Pay attention to the beginning of The Times and you'll get it." Zach replied. "Why did ye make me hurt me first mate?" Foxy asked, his anger rising. "It's part of the story!" Zach shot back. "Who does that connect anything!" Foxy screamed.

Zach sighed. It looked like he was thinking of something. "Sorry about your mom though." Freddy said. I forgot about that. "Finally some sympathy around here!" Zach yelled. I started to feel bad.

"Zach who is your favorite out of all of us." Fred asked. That's a good question. "For the humans I would have to say Alex and for the animatronics I can't pick between Bonnie and Toy Bonnie." I felt good again. "Thanks dude!" I replied.

Bonnie and Bon started fighting. I almost laughed. "My nickname is Bon!" Bon yelled over the fight. Zach smirked. "Ok" He replied.

"Wait didn't you say that you wouldn't do shipping in this?" Chica pointed out. "That might just change." Zach replied. Oh no. "No MaleXMale please!" We all shouted.

"I wasn't going to do that, maybe." Zach replied. I face-palmed. "This is a long outro Zach." I heard Fred say. I looked up. Outro? "Oh thanks Fred and thanks for not using my real name." Zach replied. "Don't mention it." Fred said seriously.

"This is ZachAttack11 signing off!" Zach yelled. He then pressed the button of a, Tape Recorder?

"Outro?" Bonnie asked. I wanted to know what that was about too. "I think it's best that you don't know." Zach said rolling his chair over to his desk. Me and Bonnie left the room. Everyone already left before us.

I settled down on the couch grabbing the iPad. Bonnie sat by me again. I played some of his games for a few minutes before,

"You got mail, You got mail." A cheesy voice said from the iPad. Curious I clicked the mail app. "Chapter: The Music Lover Ch4 by ZachAttack11..." He posted the chapter. He clicked link. He scrolled down already knowing what was happening. I noticed that there was way more bold text at the bottom. I started reading it.

I gasped. It was everything that they said when the finished reading the chapter. I showed Bonnie. He had the same reaction. I got up to ask Zach what this was for. Bonnie did the same.

We walked into Zach's bedroom. He was sleeping. Bonnie started walking towards him anyway. I realized what he was going to do. I grabbed his arm. "Don't" I said seriously. We don't need Bonnie to do what he did yesterday again.

"I was just going to wake him up." Bonnie replied. "Yeah right." I scoffed. "Fine." Bonnie said walking out the door. I followed him out. I closed the door. I checked my watch, 11:58 it said. I sighed. "Might as well go to bed." I breathed. "Ok" Bonnie said to me. How did he hear me? "I have good hearing." Bonnie said like he read my mind.

I walked in the spare bedroom to see Thomas already asleep. I got in the other bed. Thank god there was two separate beds. Three actually. One was a bunk bed. I sighed as darkness consumed me.

 **Time Skip**

I walked out of the bedroom. We officialy can't find Zach anywhere. Everyone was freaking out. We asked the animatronics if they saw anything but they were in sleep-mode. I went to my last resort. I pulled my phone out.

Zach gave me his phone number incase something happened and he wasn't there. I clicked his number and it started ringing.

It picked up. "Alex what is it?" Zach said on the other side of the call. "Where are you?!" I asked. I heard a sigh. "I'm at work, I told you guys I have to work on Monday through Saturday." Zach said. I mentally face-palmed. How could I forget? "I have to get back to work, ok?" Zach asked. I nodded. "Ok?" Oh yeah he was on the phone. My mind went totally blank for a second. "OK" I replied. He then hung up.

I walked in the living-room. "Was he in there?" Thomas asked. Why were we making such a big deal about this? "Guys, he's at work." I replied. "Oh yeeeeaahh." Bon said dragging the word out.

"Bark!" I glanced at Clair who was lying down on the rug. I payed her no mind. "Well, we got the house to ourselves!" TC said happily. "Yep" Thomas said. "What should we do?" Bonnie asked.

"Monopoly?" Bon asked. "You love Monopoly don't you?" I said to Bon. He nodded. An image popped in my mind. "I got it!" I exclaimed. I ran back to Zach's room. I grabbed what I needed and dragged it back.

"Nerf-guns?" Thomas asked. "Yep, everyone grab your weapons!" I got a doubled barreled shotgun.

"What about teams?" Freddy asked. I thought for a minute. "Toys VS Originals!" I yelled. "What about you two?" TC asked pointing at me and Thomas. "I'm with Toys and Thomas is with Originals." I exclaimed. We went over rules.

We all got in our positions. There was like fifty packets of bullets so we didn't have to worry about ammo. Zach really liked Nerf. "Three, Two, One!" The war began.

 **\Thomas's POV/**

I rolled from couch to couch as bullets wizzed by. I had a battery-powered machinegun. I leaned against the over-turned couch. I peeked over with my Nerf-gun. A bullet hit my weapon. I crouched back down.

"What do we do?" Foxy asked, I know noticed that he right next to me. He was surprisingly holding his gun well. I thought for a minute. "You cover-fire while I sneak around." I said. Foxy nodded and started firing at the other team.

I sneaked around the room. I made it to the kitchen where I saw Alex. He didn't see me because I was hiding behind a counter. He started firing and I used that distraction and snuck towards him. When he crouched back down I put the nozzle of my gun to his head. "Drop the weapon." I said in a deep voice so he didn't know it was me.

"Well played." He said to me. He dropped his weapon and I grabbed it before he could do anything. I didn't want to take any chances so I shot him in the back two times making him out. "Dang it!" He exclaimed. I peeked over the counter. I was on the side of where the Toys "Base" I could easily take them out. I took that chance before they could move. I took out Bon and Fred then I was taken out by TF. TC was already out so it was just TF.

I peered over to my team. Freddy and Foxy where still alive. We would win. "There's no chance TF!" I shouted over the noise. What I wasn't expecting was someone to yell, "Yeah there is!" I peered over to the voice. Zach was standing there holding a rifle. Before anyone could shoot him he hopped over one of turned-over tables to TF's side. "Wooo!" I heard Alex yell to the side of me.

Both teams put up a fight. Soon it was just Zach and Foxy. "Ye neva win matey!" Foxy challenged. "The captain goes down with his ship!" Zach Challenged back,firing towards Foxy's direction. "Do you want a chip?" I asked Alex. He nodded so I gave him one.

"Go Zach!" Bon yelled. "Go Foxy!" Chica yelled. I sighed. Zach got up suddenly and started running towards Foxy. Foxy was hiding so he didn't see what was going on. Zach snuck around behind Foxy. Foxy started firing where he last saw Zach. While he was firing Zach got behind him. I couldn't warn him because it was against the rules.

Zach fired at Foxy's back. It hit with a clang. "I won! Yes!" Zach dropped his weapon and did a victory dance. "Ya know it takes two hits right?" Foxy said pointing his gun at Zach. "N-no" Zach said shakily. "That was me first one." Foxy said firing. Zach got hit twice.

"Finally!" Alex shouted. "Good game." Zach said shaking Foxy's paw. "That was really fun guys." TC said. "Yeah it was." Bonnie said. I looked around the room. "This is gonna take forever to clean up though." I exclaimed.

"Well you guys have fun with that." Bonnie said going to sleep-mode. "Yeah, you guys have fun." The other animatronics said going into sleep-mode. I stared at the group. "Did they just..."Alex said. "Yeah they did." I said sighing. "Well lets get started I guess"

 **What did you guys think of that? It took forever to get all the Nerf-bullets. (Please tell me more ideas.)**

 **Bonnie: "That Nerf-Battle was fun when we did it."**

 **Alex: "You guys made us clean-up the mess though."**

 **Bon: "We needed to get our energy up!"**

 **Me: "Yeah right."**

 **Bon: "We did though!"**

 **Me: sighs "This is ZachAttack11 signing off!"**


	3. CANCELED!

**Hello guys! I'm sorry to say but... This is being canceled. I know, I know. Let me tell you why. I just haven't found inspiration to continue this story. Plus, when I asked you guys to give me ideas (I did do that) No-one did. Let's face it. This story was just for fun. None of it's true. I'm not even old enough to get a job (18+ is the age you can.) So this is being CANCLLED. As always, this is ZachAttack11 signing off!**


End file.
